A Kiss The Moon Saw A Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot
by Dex20xXem1
Summary: This is for a friend of mine on Quizilla. ENJOY


I wanted to be left _alone._

I wanted no one to_ bother_ me.

I wanted to sit in the pool of my own_ grief_; my own_ coldness_.

I wanted no friends. They would only get _hurt_ by me.

But that all changed the day _he_ talked to me.

"Yui-chan! Do you wanna go get some ramen with me?" the always hyperactive Naruto Uzamaki asked me, his thousand watt smile gleaming in bright sunlight.

"I'm fine," I answered, my voice dripping with coldness.

"Okay~! I'll ask Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan to go with me!" he said, and he hopped, skipped, and jumped off.

I sighed. _Why can't that annoying little pest see that I detest his presence no matter what? He's lucky he isn't a fly, because I would've killed him the first time I saw his annoying face, _I thought as I walked out of the training grounds, and towards my apartment building. I loved walking at this hour. Everything was so serene and quiet at night. The rustle of the trees, the chirping of the crickets, the twinkling of the stars, even the cherry blossom petals flitting in the flowing breeze. I thought about all of this until I bumped into something…or someone. I stumbled back, and fell on my butt with a thud.

"Watch where you're going, you baka!" I growled as I rubbed my forehead, not looking up.

"Hn… Maybe you need to watch where you're going," a familiar voice said.

I looked up, and saw with his infamous smirk appearing on his face, was Sasuke Uchiha.

I immediately looked away from him, my face blushing a bright red. I shook my head, and the blush disappeared. I got up, and yelled, "Don't think you're so high and mighty just because you got all those fangirls following you! You're just a lowlife baka with no self esteem who thinks he's on top of the world! You're not as hot as all those girls think you are! You're just an emo boy who can't get his own point across without being mobbed by those stupid pre-teen girls!"

His expression was still blank, but he still had that smirk playing at his lips.

"Hn..." was his answer.

"GRRR!" I growled, and stomping away from him. _What a baka! What do all those girls see in him?_

*Later on*

I sat on top of my apartment roof and stared at the moon. It was full tonight, and it was dazzling. I picked up my sketchbook from my side, and opened it to a clean page. I began to draw whatever was on my mind at that moment. It was a guy and a girl kissing under the moon on a roof. I named it, "A Kiss the Moon Saw."

I sighed. _It just makes me wonder…why I can't be loved…_ I thought as I stared at the drawing. _It's like… I was cursed with this anger…._

"You should be asleep," a voice said behind me.

I clenched my teeth. "Shouldn't you be as well, Uchiha?" I asked, without looking back.

"I don't have to be if I don't have to," he answered, walking over to me, judging by the sound of his footsteps.

"Then I don't have to either," I said, closing my sketchbook as he sat down a small distance away from me.

"Are you here to tell me what to do, or are you here just because?" I sighed, hugging my sketchbook to my chest.

"I'm here to tell you something," he answered, his head turning towards me.

"Spill then. I don't have all night," I said, turning my head.

He was much closer to me than he was before. I felt my face grow warm.

"You're not like those girls who think that I'll love them or marry them. You actually hate me. That, I like in a girl," he said.

I stared at him in shock. _What is he trying to say? _I asked myself.

"I normally never show any of my feelings with a girl, or with anyone for that matter, but…" he leaned in closer to me, and our lips touched.

I blushed deeply, but I accepted what he meant by that kiss.

He loved me, just as I loved him.

After that, I didn't feel grief.

Nor anger.

Nor sorrow.

Nor like I was going to hurt anybody.

Instead I felt… happy.

For once in my life, I finally felt the joy of having someone love me.

My dream has been fulfilled.

A kiss the moon saw… That kiss was from Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
